My Unexpected Valentine
by kanmuri-san
Summary: What if all that you have planned comes to a waste? Who would comfort you? A Valentine's Ambershipping Fic. R&R!


Title: My Unexpected Valentine

Pairing: Ambershipping/GoldXYellow

Rating: K!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. If I did, Amber would be real. xDD

I wrote this after reading FFX's valentine's fic. ^^ Happy Valentine's day everyone. I love you for reading this! X33

Her hands trembled as she overlooked the crowd and watched as that red-eyed boy stood by. She glanced at the box she was holding, and then looked up to check on the boy again. The box contained the chocolates she made just this morning. She planned for it for some months before that special day—Valentine's and even practiced everything she will say, from the greetings to the goodbyes. But though, it was as if something held her on that spot where she stood, an unseen force—maybe fear.

_I should probably… just… give it to him, without saying anything. _She thought, stepping back a little from where she stood.

Suddenly, a commotion started from behind her, as a vendor announced a big drop on his sales. The people immediately rushed towards the store, and soon, they were pushing each other. Yellow was about to walk away but then, she tripped on something that came from the crowd and she fell on her knees, her hands supporting her upper body.

"Ouch…" she murmured to herself, then suddenly jolted to a thought as she saw the chocolates she made, scattered on the ground. Her heart felt heavy as she reached out for the treats and gathered them to the box. She was thinking of all those months she spent, thinking of that special day, and the hardships she went through just to make the perfect gift for the one she thinks is special. But just now, it was all in vain—gone, just like that. She couldn't possibly give that trash to Red, now could she? _Of course not…_

Yellow stood up, tightly holding that box up to her chest, and looked longingly at the boy. He walked away. On her mind, she counted the steps he made, until he vanished in the thick crowd. She turned her back too, and went straight outside the city, where the green grasses grow. Maybe there, she would find comfort.

She walked up to a tree and sat down, her back leaning against the trunk. She sighed deeply and again, stared down at what she was holding.

"Agh!! What the heck are these itchy grass?!" Suddenly, a voice came from behind the tree. Yellow was jolted back to reality as she heard him. It was a male voice, someone who was familiar. She cautiously crawled towards the back of the tree, and saw a shoe first.

"I knew I shouldn't have slept here…" the voice became louder. The yellow-haired girl crawled a little more until she saw the face of the bearer of that voice. He wore a cap and a pair of goggles; his bangs were defined, and he had eyes like gold. The boy dusted his clothes a little, then finally became aware of another presence. He looked slowly to his right and then spoke.

"Hey." He started. "Yellow… Is that you?"

Yellow then crawled out from her hiding as she heard her name from the voice. "Yes it's me… Gold?" She replied, then sitting next to him.

"What're you doing here?" The boy asked, grabbing his bag to his lap.

"I…" the girl hesitated a little. "You see… I was going to give Red a Valentine's gift…" she held up the box to her face and she was filled with an uneasy feeling.

"Nice!" Gold grabbed the box from her and opened it. He was painted with excitement, even more when he opened it and saw what was inside.

"Chocolates!" He exclaimed. "Why don't you give it to him already?"

Yellow looked at him in the eye, and then shook her head. "It fell on the ground."

The boy's excitement faded in an instant and looked down at the box he was holding. "That's too bad. You're not going to give it to him after all?"

She replied with a sad smile. Gold took one chocolate and examined it closely. He took off some dust that was sticking to the surface. Yellow immediately noticed and reached out for his hand. She thought that maybe Gold was trying to comfort her by trying to dust off the chocolates. Then maybe she could give it to Red after. "It would be no use… I'll just throw it away."

"Oh, shut up." He smiled, still continuing with what he was doing. "I'm going to eat it!!" he took up the chocolate and then placed it in front of his lips.

Yellow's eyes widened in shock as she realized that Gold wasn't that smiple kind of boy. "Gold, it's dirty!!" her grip became tighter. She was trying to stop him from eating the treat she made. It's not because it was for Red, but instead because it was already dirtied.

"Ehh?! Stop that! I'm gonna eat it!" Gold tried to shake off Yellow's hand. He was still trying to put the thing on his mouth. Her hand slipped from his arm and she pouted at him. The boy raised a brow and put down the chocolate. He opened his mouth again, as if about to speak to her, but said nothing. He was still trying to find the right words to say.

"What's wrong…? Is this really just for Red? But you'll just throw it away, after deciding you can't give it to him."

Yellow thought carefully. She rewound each word on her mind. _I guess he's right…_ She finally concluded. If she would just throw it away, it would really just go to a waste. _Everything _will be in vain. But if she gives it to Gold, then it wouldn't be so bad either. He's someone whom she can trust—And like Red, he's special.

"You're right…" she murmured.

Gold lighted up a little. He leaned towards her with a smile. "So you're giving it to me?!!"

Yellow looked at his face and couldn't help but giggle. She nodded at him. He quickly put the chocolate in his mouth and an expression of satisfaction marked his face. "Yellow!!" He called. He grabbed both her arm and took his face close to her. The girl blushed a little as she felt those warm hands holding her.

"W—what?" she stammered.

"It was delicious!! Thank you! I'm so happy!!" he let go of her and went back to eating the treat that was given to him. She observed him closely. He was a little childish, but it was heart-warming to see someone appreciate something you made. She just sat there, looking at him with that little warm feeling in her heart.

Gold finished off the contents of the box and raised it up in the air, checking out if there is still some left. There was none, so he placed it back on his lap. It was then the time when he noticed Yellow was looking at him. He smiled a little and grabbed his bag, placing his hands in it. Yellow was jolted back to reality and noticed Gold was looking for something.

"What's that, Gold?" she asked gently.

The boy didn't reply and instead continued on what he was doing. It took him just a few more seconds before he pulled out a small box from his bag. "Here ya go!" he cheered.

He handed the box to the girl and smiled a little. She just looked at him with a confused expression as she held the box. "Uhh…?"

"Valentine cookies! I bought it 'cause it was so cheap!" he chuckled.

"Oh," she smiled. "Thank you, Gold! I'm so happy!" she accepted the box of cookies, the warm feeling in her heart became more intense. She really appreciated him, though he doesn't know he did much for her. She was comforted from that fall she had just a while ago.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He patted her head as he grinned.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She smiled back, reaching up for his hand. His hand was warm and comforting that she wished he'd made it stay for a little while longer. She spent months planning for this day, but didn't turn out the way she expected it to be. Though, it became a happy, unexpected Valentine.


End file.
